<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mirrors by housekenobi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122420">Mirrors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/housekenobi/pseuds/housekenobi'>housekenobi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Choking, Come Eating, D/s elements, Edging, F/M, Feelings, Female Reader, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Oral Sex, Sex, Space Monk BDE, Spanking, Yearning, half sweet half spicy, mind reading via the force, saliva, spicy side has the following warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:20:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/housekenobi/pseuds/housekenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan is the epitome of the duality of man; a brief exploration of how he would react to overhearing someone admit they have feelings for him - starting with the Jedi Obi reaction and ending with the Sith Obi reaction</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/You, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi/You, Sith Obi-wan Kenobi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mirrors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cross posted to Tumblr under the same handle. You can read just one or the other or both idk I’m chaos you know this. I had a lot of fun.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Sweet</em>
    <br/>
  </b>
</p>
<p>The first time Obi-Wan saw you his breath hitched in his throat, the edge of an exhale he refused to let go of as he sketched this memory into his mind - afraid that even the gentle breeze of his outward respiration would be enough to turn you away. </p>
<p>You were still dressed in your formal senate garb, floating on clouds of the softest cream silks and gossamer, wrapped in snowy softness as you strode towards him. He took in the way the lights reflected off the tiny crystals throughout your garment, like glistening stars beckoning him to come closer, to find the warmth of - </p>
<p>He quieted his mind at that, the mission ringing in his ears instead. The council assigned him to your side, to keep you safe while they investigated the death of the senator before you. They believed the accident had been organized by the Separatists in an attempt to force your home world to renounce the Republic and join their forces. </p>
<p>You stopped before him and he bowed at the waist, pausing on his return to full height to press the knuckles of your outstretched hand to his forehead, a sign of great respect among your people. Closer now he could observe the delicate designs of your home, a stark contrast to the harsh lines of his modified clone armor. </p>
<p>When he finally spoke it was with quiet reverence and a gentle bow of his head. “Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, at your service.” </p>
<p>Your smile deepened at the corners, a subtle change in your features as you took in his perfectly set auburn hair and the carbon scoring along the side of his spaulder. There was a sparkle in his cerulean eyes, one that made your heart stutter for half a beat before you inclined your head in return, offering him your name. </p>
<p>Obi-Wan turned then and presented you with his elbow, feeling his skin warm where your hand rested against the black fabric between the two halves of his vambrace, hoping you didn’t notice the way his ears had warmed to the same brilliant red as the insignia of the Jedi Order emblazoned on his shoulder. </p>
<p>“I thought you might enjoy a walk through the gardens before returning to your rooms, Senator.” The gentle timbre of his voice settled deeply in your chest; a quiet kind of invasion that no one could predict. </p>
<p>“Your thoughts were correct, Master Kenobi.” </p>
<p>His ears grew even warmer listening to the way your voice wrapped around his name, as light and delicate as the fabric that swirled behind you. He found himself at ease as you strolled through the gardens, a kind of peace he hadn’t felt in years from just the gentle curve of your lips. And although it had been an hour since you first met, he felt himself carving out a part of his heart - the only thing in the galaxy he dared to treat so recklessly.  </p>
<p>When he finally reached the door to your rooms he bent his head towards you once more, offering a quiet bid goodnight. It was when you gently squeezed his arm that his breath caught again, placing his hand on yours while you said your own farewell. </p>
<p>“Please, call me Obi-Wan,” he smiled, patting the back of your hand. </p>
<p>You lingered there a moment, letting his warmth seep into you, before smiling into his eyes. “Goodnight then, Obi-Wan.” </p>
<p>The days passed quickly and before you knew it a week had gone by, war calling Obi-Wan away from your side and back to the battlefield. He was set to leave for the outer rim in two days time, leaving today as his last day as your personal guard before a shiny took over - the evidence tying the Separatists to your predecessor’s accident conveniently disappeared the day before the trial was to begin. </p>
<p>He was approaching your rooms to collect you for your morning meetings when he saw your door ajar, one hand dropping to the hilt of his lightsaber as he snuck inside. Worry set into his features as he heard hushed voices coming from your bedroom, stopping him in his tracks to listen intently - </p>
<p>
  <em>“I’ve just grown so fond of him and I know I shouldn’t - he is a Jedi after all.” </em>
</p>
<p>He felt himself blushing at hearing your voice, embarrassed to have stumbled on such an intimate conversation with one of your attendants, but curiosity and fallibility kept his ear pressed to your door. </p>
<p>
  <em>“Is that why you’ve been so worried?” </em>
</p>
<p><em>“Of course,”</em> he heard you sigh, his heart beating faster than it should have, slamming in his chest. <em>“I can’t help but be selfish.” </em></p>
<p>He swallowed thickly before he heard shuffling in the room, quickly making his way back to the main door when he heard you comment on his uncharacteristic lack of punctuality. </p>
<p>He strode there quickly, walking out and pulling the door gently closed behind him before rasping on it firmly, smiling as your attendant swung it open.  </p>
<p>“Good morning senator,” Obi-Wan greeted you, offering his elbow which you took with grace. After the door was closed and you began to walk down the hallway he paused for a moment, placing his free hand on the back of yours. “Today is my last day with you, would you care to accompany me on a walk this evening?” </p>
<p>His smile was heavy, holding back the floodgates of emotions he was trained to never have - how his heart always chose not to listen. </p>
<p>“I would enjoy that very much Obi-Wan,” you returned in earnest, continuing on your path, your hand on his elbow heavier than normal. </p>
<p>The day had passed far too quickly for his liking, wishing nothing more than to bask in the sea of your calm radiance for a few more hours before heading to the outer rim to fight once more. </p>
<p>As you entered the Garden of Justice he felt you shift more near to him before he steered you towards a Selonian marble bench, the faint yellow color warmed under the soft glow of the evening lights. </p>
<p>When he sat next to he placed a cautious hand on top of yours, letting it linger there while he searched for the all the words he wanted to say - </p>
<p>“I’m scared you won’t come back,” you blurted out, catching him by surprise. </p>
<p>He wove his fingers against yours then, shuffling dangerously close for the wide open space. “We’re made of stardust and destined to return,” he breathed, giving your hand a gentle squeeze, “with only the ability to love holding us together at the seams.” </p>
<p>He watched you blink away a tear, moving his hand to wrap low around your back. “I can’t make any promises about my return,” he sighed, to which he saw you gently nod your head before leaning into his shoulder. </p>
<p>“Would you take me to my rooms, Obi-Wan?” </p>
<p>“Of course,” he said quietly, offering a small squeeze before standing, your hand finding its home against him once more. </p>
<p>Outside your door he went to bow his goodbye before your hand braced itself on his shoulder. </p>
<p>“Would you like a cup of tea before you return to the temple?” </p>
<p>A kind offer which he gladly accepted, taking your hand as he followed you inside. The glint in your eyes wasn’t lost on him. </p>
<p>When morning broke and he left your rooms, he stuffed a piece of that soft white silk into a pocket in his robes; a homing beacon - peace abroad. </p>
<p>The kind of thing you knew he needed to quell the cries of a heart that can’t stand to listen. </p>
<p>.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Spicy - do not continue if smut offends you </em>
    <br/>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Your heels clicked sharply as you walked across the obsidian floor of the tower, the stiff black brocade of your gown making a gentle swish as you moved. </p>
<p>Your eyes fell on him standing at the end of the hallway, looking unbothered as one hand rested on the hilt of his lightsaber. </p>
<p>“You must be Lord Kenobi,” you called, barely slowing your pace as you approached him, continuing your journey down the long hallway. “I don’t understand why Dooku has arranged for you to babysit me while I’m visiting parliament.” </p>
<p>“Likely because you’re always getting into trouble, darling,” he chided, easily matching your pace until you reached the doors of the council room. </p>
<p>He pulled the door open and made a long, over-dramatic show of gesturing you inside, pulling the door closed behind you while you scoffed. </p>
<p>He sat down next to you, leaning back in his chair while he rested a foot on the railing in front of him, his eyes closed, the perfect picture of apathy. </p>
<p>Your eyes traveled along his legs, admiring the black of his greaves, the grey of his kama, and the intricate designs etched into the border of his breastplate. </p>
<p>“It’s generally considered rude to stare." </p>
<p>His voice caught you by surprise and you quickly looked up to his face, finding his eyes closed, boredom briefly interrupted by a hint of smugness. </p>
<p>You shifted in your seat before looking out at the council before you, unsure of when the room had gotten so warm. </p>
<p>The next morning you selected a dress with a tighter waist and a slightly lower neckline, and the day after a lower neckline still. Your greetings never changed, a curt nod of your head as you continued your stride, letting him catch up to you; keeping up the pretense of being unbothered by his companionship. If he noticed the subtle changes to your wardrobe he certainly didn’t make a fuss over it. </p>
<p>That was, at least, until you were enjoying an afternoon tea with a few friends from the parliament, conversation falling on Obi-Wan’s deaf ears as he stood on the far side of the room, dully flipping the hilt of his lightsaber in his hand. </p>
<p>“That bodyguard Dooku assigned you is quite handsome,” one of your companions chirped, to which you slightly inclined your head. </p>
<p>“Babysitter is more like it,” you scoffed, giving him a quick glance before returning your attention back to your friends. “But the beard that does it for me,” you said lightly, reaching towards the tray of sweets before you. </p>
<p>You lifted a bite of honey cake to your mouth, smiling at the sweet flavor until you felt a sticky drop land on your exposed decolletage, sliding into the valley of your breasts at a glacial pace. You missed the way Obi-Wan’s eyes focused on you, fumbling the hilt of his lightsaber when he watched you drag your finger along the sweet trail, bringing it to your lips to lick it clean. </p>
<p>You caught his sudden movement forward from the corner of your eye, watching him quickly stride towards you before firmly wrapping his hand around your upper arm. </p>
<p>“My apologies for the intrusion, but there is an urgent matter that requires your attention,” he said gruffly, giving your arm a light squeeze as you stood. </p>
<p>He shuffled you into the hall once you were on your feet, swiftly guiding you down a quiet corridor before you stopped in your tracks. </p>
<p>"What, exactly, is this urgent matter?” you questioned in a hushed voice, squeaking when he backed you into the wall. </p>
<p>“I saw you, teasing me with that bit of honey-” he growled, interrupted by your stammering. </p>
<p>“I- I was just trying to-” you started, cut off by the warmth of his fingertips dancing against the skin below your jaw. </p>
<p>“Trying to what, darling?” he cooed, leaning into you while he bounced his finger over your pulse before settling into the flesh next to it. </p>
<p>“Did you truly think you could hide your feelings from me, little one? I can feel your desire threatening to burst through your skin,” he breathed against you, flexing the fingers he had not so delicately wrapped around the column of your throat. </p>
<p>You tried to shake your head, finding yourself unable to move. </p>
<p>“Words, little one,” he hissed in your ear, his hot breath fanning across your cheek. </p>
<p>“N-no sir, I knew you knew-” </p>
<p>His hand tightened around you, a quiet moan slipping from your lips before he was speaking harshly into your ear again. </p>
<p>“So you were teasing me on purpose then? Picking these revealing gowns to catch my attention?” </p>
<p>“Yes,” you squeaked, hands braced against the wall, unsure if you could touch him. </p>
<p>“You may,” he sneered, “when you’ve earned it. First - you need to be punished.” </p>
<p>You swallowed thickly, unsure how he always seemed to know what was always on your mind. </p>
<p>He clicked his tongue before pulling away from you, bringing your hand with him. “My rooms are this way, unless you prefer I take you right here." </p>
<p>"Maybe later,” you half-joked, catching the way the corner of his lip ticked up as you walked beside him to his quarters. You figured there wasn’t any point in hiding when he seemed to sense your every move. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The door had barely closed behind you when his mouth fell on yours, hard and impatient. You groaned into his mouth, reaching to wrap your arms around him before dropping them by your sides, remembering his earlier declaration. </p>
<p>He broke away from your mouth to kiss against your jawline, his fingers toying with the back of your dress. </p>
<p>
  <em>You need to tell me what you want. </em>
</p>
<p>You took a sharp breath in as he bit underneath your ear, surprised to hear his voice echoing in your mind. </p>
<p>“Your thoughts are very loud,” he chuckled, dipping his thumb into the back of your dress. “But I enjoy the sound of your voice.” </p>
<p>“Please,” you mewled, “please Lord Kenobi, I want to feel you everywhere -” </p>
<p>Before you could blink your dress was on the floor, leaving you naked before him. You stood proudly despite your surprise, watching his eyes rake over your form as you had taken him in that first day you met. </p>
<p>“You’re certain that’s what you want?” he growled, slowly undoing his belt. </p>
<p>“Yes sir.” </p>
<p>“Then bend over my bed.” </p>
<p>You strode over to the large frame, the silken cover cool against your nipples as his scent surrounded you - sweet amber and cedar. You heard him hum in appreciation while he undressed as you reached your arms above your head, letting the fabric fill your hands. </p>
<p>When he finally approached you he spread your thighs with his knee, placing a hand on the swell of your ass. “How many days have you been here?” he questioned, tracing his fingers up and down your flesh; “how many days has that neckline of yours been slipping?” </p>
<p>“Eight,” you sighed, turning your head towards your shoulder.</p>
<p>He leaned down then, skimming the shell of your ear with his tongue. “Make sure I can hear you count.” </p>
<p>With a firm snap of his wrist Obi-Wan gave you a spank, savoring the whimper that fell from your lips, quickly followed by a high pitched “one.” He rubbed the tips of his fingers into your flesh before smacking against the other cheek - “two.” </p>
<p>Your voice raised higher and higher with every smack against your skin, his fingers soothing the soreness away as you finally breathed out a “seven." </p>
<p>After a firm eight you jolted at the feeling of his lips brushing against the curve of your flesh, feeling him slowly open your legs wider, letting the cool air settle against your aching heat. </p>
<p>"Already so wet for me,” he murmured, any response dying in your throat as he leaned forward to lap at your glistening folds. You moaned and bucked against the bed, hearing a low growl from Obi-Wan before he pulled at your side, urging you to turn over. </p>
<p>Once on your back he knelt between your legs, placing your knees over his shoulders before licking against your clit, a high pitched cry filling the room as he tightened his hold against you. </p>
<p>“Can you show me how well you’ll take me?” he murmured against you, running his fingers across your slit. </p>
<p>“Please,” you begged, back arching when he thrust a long finger into you as he sucked onto your clit, reveling in the way your moans gave way to tight sighs and heady gasps. </p>
<p>A gasp broke into a breathless squeal when you felt him add a second finger, crooking them to rub against your upper wall. He groaned when he felt your walls tighten against his fingers, working you towards your release. </p>
<p>“So close -” you groaned, shifting your hips under his firm hand, “Please I’m going to -” </p>
<p>You fell silent as he pulled away from you, a wicked grin on his face as he stood between your legs. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry little one, I’ll let you come. You just need to earn it.” </p>
<p>You licked your lips at his words, sitting up as he nodded at you and offered a hand off the bed. Just as he had sunk to his knees you fell before him, drinking in the sight of him hard and leaking with need. </p>
<p>His voice was low and throaty as he gave you permission to touch, a dark hiss heavy on his tongue when he felt yours wrap around the hot head of his cock, softer than the silks of his bed. You gazed up at him then, slowly bringing him deeper into your mouth while his fingers seared into the back of your neck, a low groan rumbling in his chest. </p>
<p>You closed your eyes when he reached the back of your throat, nose buried against his curls when you felt him in your mind once more. </p>
<p>
  <em>Look at me, little one. </em>
</p>
<p>Your eyes shot up to him, wide and obedient as he began to thrust in your mouth. It was then that the air around you shifted and the heavy feeling of his finger moved to your swollen bud despite his hands firmly holding your head. </p>
<p>You moaned as you worked around him, the building pressure bringing you back to the edge you had teetered on before. You braced your hands on his thighs, clenching on nothing, noises muffled by his cock until, just as suddenly as it had appeared, the pressure fell away - </p>
<p>His hand on the back of your neck loosened as he pulled out of your mouth, stroking himself while you caught your breath. You whined at him and he tsked back, slowly pressing against your eager lips. </p>
<p>He stilled for just a moment, the pressure returning to your clit while you flattened your tongue underneath him, tasting every ridge before he pushed to the back of your throat. His moans mingled with yours as the pressure against you mounted, saliva dribbling from the corners of your mouth while tears pricked at your eyes. </p>
<p>Right on the edge again he pulled away, watching the string of saliva that kept you connected to him as your tears mixed with the spit dripping down your face. Obi-Wan tipped your chin towards his face, watching the thin line glisten on your lower lip before brushing it away with his thumb. </p>
<p>“Would you like to come, little one?” His voice was soft and gentle, almost enough to hide the edge of condescension ever present in his tone. </p>
<p>“Please sir,” you cried, voice raw while he helped you stand. </p>
<p>Obi-Wan pulled you into a firm kiss, groaning at the taste of himself on your tongue. “Lay back on the pillows darling.” </p>
<p>He gave your butt a soft pinch when you turned towards the bed, watching you climb into the center before he crawled up to join you, kissing up your legs. </p>
<p>“Please,” you mewled, feeling his hot breath fan over your center. </p>
<p>
  <em>I thought you tasted sweet but that pales to the sounds of your begging.  </em>
</p>
<p>You cried out when he latched onto your swollen clit, sucking you fervently into his mouth while he slipped his fingers back inside your throbbing pussy. Your back arched off the bed as you moaned for him, feeling him crook his fingers just right on your upper wall before biting onto that sensitive bundle of nerves - </p>
<p>
  <em>Come for me darling. </em>
</p>
<p>Your vision went white when you finally fell over the edge, tears spilling from your eyes as you shook below him. You choked out a whine as he brought you down, pulling from you slowly before kissing up your body, pausing to nip at your breasts as your vision cleared. </p>
<p>“Sated?” he chided, smirking while he kissed the skin below your ear, his hard cock rubbing against your stomach. </p>
<p>“Never,” you smiled back, reaching out a tentative hand to brush his auburn hair from his face, pausing before he kissed your wrist, giving you a nod. You brushed the strands from his face, slightly damp with sweat before leaning up to kiss him. </p>
<p>“Such a greedy little thing,” he grumbled against your lips, licking up your neck when you rolled your head back as he thrust into your soaking heat. </p>
<p>“You take me so well,” he praised, rolling his hips into yours, savoring the way your velvet walls fluttered around every ridge of his hard cock. He cupped a breast with one hand, squeezing you while he buried his face in your neck, teeth hard on your soft skin. </p>
<p>“Lord Kenobi -” you trilled, skin on fire as he thrust into you. You could feel yourself bearing down on his cock as he dragged against that spot again, pushing you higher once more. “I’m gonna -” you squeaked, voice catching as he sucked into your throat, skin blooming under his careful ministrations. </p>
<p>He snapped his hips harder against you, rhythm on the edge of a stutter. “Come with me,” he growled, stopping his thrusts for a moment to kneel between your legs, pulling you firmly onto his cock. </p>
<p>His fingers bruised your hips as he rutted against you, moaning as you clenched around him. “Come with me,” he urged again, squeezing against your skin as his hips faltered. You cried out as you fell over the edge once more, so high your breath left you in a silent scream. Obi-Wan was chanting your name as he spilled inside of you, slowly rolling against you as you both came down. </p>
<p>He slowly pulled out of you before kneeling between your legs, lapping at your entrance as he began to leak out of you. You whined for him as he cleaned you with his tongue, returning to you with a kiss when he finished. </p>
<p>“Do you need anything?” he asked, tracing lazy patterns over your clavicle, his nails leaving trails of fire in their wake. </p>
<p>“No,” you said gently, turning to him and smiling before wrapping your hand around his bicep. </p>
<p>“But if you wanted to go another round, I wouldn’t complain.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>